テンプレート:NPC infobox
} | | } | }} }} }}} |:|-}}.jpg}}}| | }} ;種族 : }|[[ }}}]]|''Unspecified''}} } | ;ジョブ :}}}}} }} } | ;レベル : } }} } | ;ランク : }}} }} ;場所 } |:ワールド対ワールド |: } }} } | ;組織 :}}} }} } | ; } | Services|Service}} : }}} | armorsmith | weaponsmith = }}} (vendor) }}} | #default = }}}}} }| }}} | armorsmith | weaponsmith = }}} (vendor) }}} | #default = }}}}}}} }} } | ;イベント : } }} } location.jpg|exists}}| location.jpg}}} | map1-text = } | map2 = } | map2-text = } | map3 = } | map3-text = } | map4 = } | map4-text = } | map5 = } | map5-text = } }} | }} } | y | | | | } | }}} | animal = Category:Animals | asura = Category:Asura | bat = Category:Bats | bear = Category:Bears | branded = Category:Branded | boar = Category:Boars | canine = Category:Canines | charr = Category:Charr | centaur = Category:Centaurs | critter = Category:Critters | deer = Category:Deer | destroyer = Category:Destroyers | devourer = Category:Devourers | djinn = Category:Djinn | drake = Category:Drakes | dredge = Category:Dredge | dolyak = Category:Dolyaks | dwarf = Category:Dwarves | elemental = Category:Elementals | ettin = Category:Ettins | elder dragon = Category:Elder Dragons | human = Category:Humans | feline = Category:Felines | fish = Category:Fishes | fleshreaver = Category:Fleshreavers | ghost = Category:Ghosts | giant = Category:Giants | graveling = Category:Gravelings | grawl = Category:Grawl | grub = Category:Grubs | griffon = Category:Griffons | golem = Category:Golems | harpy = Category:Harpies | hylek = Category:Hylek | karka = Category:Karka | kodan = Category:Kodan | krait = Category:Krait | largos = Category:Largos | icebrood = Category:Icebroods | imp = Category:Imps | insect = Category:Insects | jellyfish = Category:Jellyfishes | jotun = Category:Jotun | minion = Category:Minions | minotaur = Category:Minotaurs | moa = Category:Moas | nightmare = Category:Nightmares | norn = Category:Norn | ogre = Category:Ogres | ooze = Category:Oozes | oakheart | plant = Category:Plants | quaggan = Category:Quaggans | raptor = Category:Raptors | risen = Category:Risen | shark = Category:Sharks | shell = Category:Shells | skale = Category:Skale | skelk = Category:Skelk | skritt = Category:Skritt | spider = Category:Spiders | steam creature = Category:Steam creatures | sylvari = Category:Sylvari | tengu = Category:Tengu | troll = Category:Trolls | undead = Category:Undead | wind rider = Category:Wind Riders | wurm = Category:Wurms | halloween creature = Category:Halloween creatures | wintersday creature = Category:Wintersday creatures }} | Category:NPCs with no race specified }} } | Category: } }} } | Category:World versus World NPCs }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} } }} | 1 | on | t | true | y | yes = Category:Passive creatures }} }} }} Parameters ; name : Optional. Defaults the name of the article ( ). ; icon : Optional. The creature icon. If no value is set the icon defaults to showing an icon chosen by the service parameter. If that too is unspecified, the icon is hidden. ; image : Optional. The NPC image should not include any text. Defaults to the page name ( .jpg). ; race : Required. The race of the NPC. Race here should be capitalized. ; location : Required. Area(s) or mapzone(s) of where the NPC may be found. Enter with ; enter multiple locations with . ; organization : Optional. The organization/affiliation the NPC belongs to. ; level : Optional. The level of the NPC. ; rank : Optional. Should be one of the following: normal, veteran, elite, champion, legendary. ; profession : Optional. The profession of the NPC. ; service / service2 : Delete unless NPC performs a service. ; goal : Optional. Specific events or tasks this NPC is affiliated with. ; passive : Optional. Does nothing except set category. ; location : Required. The region the NPC is encountered in. ; wvw : Optional. location will be set to World versus World and the NPC will be categorized as World versus World NPC ; map1 ... map5 : Optional. Map images of the NPC's location. ; map1-text ... map5-text : Optional. Map image descriptions. Code See also * Guild Wars 2 Wiki:NPC formatting * Template:NPC infobox/services NPC